When printing is interrupted by a printer error or the like in a conventional printing system, the printer detects the numbers of printed pages, determines the next page as a re-print start page, and advances processing of print data. The re-print start page is set as print data, and the print data is transferred to another printer or the original printer which has recovered from the error, and the interrupted print processing continues.
In restarting printing, the conventional printing system does not consider any print attribute for determining a print format set in a print job before and after interruption of the print job. The print data may be output in a format different from the result intended by the user. For example, when double-sided printing is designated as a print job attribute and the re-print start page is an even-numbered page, a content which should be printed on the reverse of the print page in normal double-sided printing is printed on the obverse. Combinations of pages of print data to be printed on obverses and reverses change and differ from the result expected by the user.
When stapling processing is designated for a print job, the user expects stapling every copy. However, a copy from which pages preceding to the re-print start page of the document are omitted is stapled, which differs from the result intended by the user.